The Broken Ones
by We Must Be Crazy
Summary: "I wish there was something I could do." she whispered. "Can you... Can you just not let me go." He pleaded. Then she kissed him slow, soft, and sweet. And it was the last thing it took to break him. Logan's in a lab and meets another feral. This will be a series. And there will be sex.
1. New Toy

A/N - So it may not catch your attention in the first chapter, but I promise it gets better. Most chapters will have a song that kinda goes with them. Also the woman in this story is awesome in my head. She is also like... gorgeous and seriously bad-ass. But I couldn't figure out anyone to compare her to so... Just think the female version of Wolverine/Logan.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Wolverine or X-men and so on...

* * *

Cold. That was the first thing she noticed when she started to come to, that she was freezing cold. The next was the smell. The smell of fear, confusion, blood, and anger.

Her eyes finally opened and she realized she was in a cell, with concrete walls, and strange metal bars on a very wide door that looked to be the only way out. She slowly stood up and looked around the cell. There was a tiny mattress and blanket on the floor in the far corner, a toilet in the other, and a sink she guessed was to be her water source.

She heard an angry growl and what sounded like someone pacing near by. Then she heard someone different making their way towards her, and she automatically went into fighting position.

"Well looky here, Parker! Looks like the little Hell Cat's finally come to." He was looking her up and down when the other man, 'Parker' came up.  
They were both rather tall and bulky, but she new if they opened the cell she could take em' both down.

"Looks like she's a little scared. Aren't ya sweetheart?" Parker said.

"FUCK YOU!" was her only response.

"I don't know. Looks a little excited to me." the other one said.

"Well she is an animal." Parker smirked

She growled at this... Loudly. She knew she was acting like one, and was one partly, but it still infuriated her that they had the nerve to call anyone that.

"Now, now kitty. Play nice and I might take it easy on you" he said.

"I'm not an animal!" she all but snarled as he made his way to open her cell. She tensed, ready to spring as soon as he got it open.

"HANSON! PARKER!" someone shouted and both men jumped to attention.

"I know you weren't going to go into that cell, knowing she is feral," a military looking man stepped into view.

She heard the growl again only this time more agitated, and more urgent sounding.

"No sir." They both responded.

"Good because without the proper equipment, going into to that cage with her could end in both your deaths. Do I make myself-" There was a louder growl and a scraping noise. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I expect you bo-" He was again cut off by a rather loud roar.

"Jesus! What is wrong with that damned animal!?"

"I don't know sir. He's been like that ever since we brought _her _in." Hanson replied pointing to her cell. Who is 'he' she wondered.

"Well if it shuts him up, put her in there with him." he demanded.

"But sir, he's killed everyone else we've put in there." Parker said.

"And? It's not like either one of them can die. But before you just go in that cell, get the electric rods. Do not use them lightly, she will likely be just as difficult as he is. Keep that in mind." and with that he walked away.

Hanson gave her a creepy wink and a disgusting smile and they both walked away, only to return a few minutes later with big metal rods she assumed were the 'electric rods' the military man was talking about.

"Heeerrrre kitty, kitty, kitty. I promise it won't hurt... that much." Hanson taunted.

She crouched down to pounce when they opened the door, but they hit her with the end of the rods and she fell backwards and howled from the unexpected pain.

She heard a howl back from whoever must be growling and tried to get up, only to be hit again.

"Now you're gonna come with us kitty," Parker said grabbing her roughly by the arm, " You're gonna be the Wolverine's new chew toy."

She tried to fight but every time she tensed they hit her with rods again, and she couldn't. The growling got louder as they made their way down the long hallway.

There were tons of cells down the hallway and each one had at least two or three mutants in them. Some terrified, and some seemed soulless. Like they didn't even realize they were alive.

Then she saw the source of the growling. He was shirtless, had kind of shaggy hair. Just the right length, and looked very distressed. He was pacing back in forth still growling and everyone of his muscles flexed as he moved with animal like grace, very similar to her own. 'God he's gorgeous' she thought, but quickly shook her head clear, as he stopped and stared at her, looking her right in the eye.

They both just looked at each other for a moment. His eyes were yellow with brown specs here and there. He looked confused, angry, but also worried. The stare was broken when Hanson spoke "Alright _Wolverine _back your ass up!"

Wolverine lunged forward against the bars at Hanson, who quickly moved back out of reach. Parker shoved the woman at Hanson, and hit The Wolverine several times until he backed up enough for them to throw her into the cell. Then they slammed the door shut and moved quickly out of reach.

"Not so tough now are you _Wolverine_?" Parker asked not really expecting a response. The way they said Wolverine, like it was a poison made her sick to her stomach, and she suddenly wanted even more than before to impale them on her claws.

Wolverine merely growled, and glared at them and as they walked away laughing. "Have fun with your new toy, _Wolverine_." Parker yelled.

* * *

If you have time let me know what you think so far. I know there's not much to think yet, but it would be appreciated. :)


	2. All We're Good For

Ok so this chapter has a song to go with it. More because of the feel than the lyrics, but I listened to it on repeat while I was writing this chapter so... Anyway, moving on the song is called Nightwatchmen by Bell X1. link to the song watch?v=mZjK7y6fMKw. I promise this story will get better.

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men or wolverine and so on.

* * *

When he could no longer hear them, he turned to look at the woman he'd been smelling for hours now. He knew the moment they brought her in, that she was also a feral, and for some reason he was drawn to her scent. He had paced, and growled, and raised hell for almost 5 hours before they finally got the hint and threw her in there with him.

She was tan, with long dark brown hair. She was about 5'8 and looked to be around her mid thirties, and she was stunning.

He slowly approached her. Both were growling softly. They circled each other for a moment before he stopped and looked at her. Her eyes were cold, and guarded, yet... curious.

"Who are you?" he growled, moving closer to her in hopes of cornering her against the wall.

She stood her ground with confidence "I could ask you the same thing."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "I'm The Wolverine darlin'." Shit! Darlin'? He sure as hell hadn't meant to say that.

"Sun fire," she said.

He snorted, "That your real name?" he asked sarcastically.

"Cause I assume The Wolverine's yours, right?" she shot back just as sarcastically as him.

He was quite for a whole minute and he just looked at her not answering. She looked right back at him, and the tension between them was almost unbearable. But in a good way.

Finally he broke the silence "Why are you here? How did they get you?"

She was silent for a moment and he thought she might not respond. When she did he almost flinched... almost. "They... they said they had my friend. Said if I didn't cooperate they'd kill her... They showed me proof they had her. It was a video tape of her strapped to a table with a knife inches above her throat." She grew quite and he thought she was done, when she spoke again.

"So I went with them. I heard them talking though, and turns out they killed her an hour after that video. Tortured her to death. So I tried to escape, but they shot me with enough tranquilizer to take down a fuckin elephant." 'An elephant?' He thought. 'She must be a healer too' "Then I woke up and they... they strapped me down and showed me the video of them slowly killing her. Then they shot me again, and when I woke up... I was here."

This time when she looked him, he saw sadness and pain. But no tears.

When she looked at him, he suddenly felt an overwhelming need to hold her, but wasn't sure if he should. She slid down to the floor, scooting backwards until she could lean back against the wall of the cell.

He looked at her and slowly made his way to scoot down beside her, his eyes dancing around the cell. "I'm sorry," he said. "I... I don't..."

She could tell he was struggling and decided to help him out "S' okay," she whispered.

He looked at her then. His eyes were not as hard as before, or as yellow. Now they looked more brown. And he looked genuinely upset by what she had said, and it made her want to hug him.

"What about you?" she asked.

He took a deep breath and said "All I remember, is that I was on my motorcycle and all of a sudden I was flying through the air. I know I got shot. I don't what it was, but it musta been damn strong cause I didn't wake up until I got here."

"How long have you been here?" she asked quietly.

He closed his eyes, and it looked like he was thinking. "I don't know. Two, maybe three months... Time kinda runs together in here. No way to really tell."

She nodded and they both fell into a comfortable silence. She shivered slightly, she was still cold. "Ya cold darlin'?" Damn, there was that darlin' again. He moved to put an arm around her even as she forced out an "I'm fine."

After a few minutes he looked at her, a ghost of a smile on his lips "Better?"

"Much... Thank you." She said smiling a little back at him, which in turn made him smile a little bigger. He hadn't smiled for a long time, even before he got forced into this hellhole.

"Any time, kid." That made her giggle a little. She couldn't remember anyone ever calling her that. Not to mention she looked around the same age as him. She couldn't remember the last time she giggled either. He looked at her confused, but still smiling.

"What is this place anyway?" she asked.

"It's a lab. They capture mutants, do experiments on us, put us back the cells and then do it again... A lot of em' die. Most of em' actually." He said the last part more softly, his smile now gone.

"So... so that's why we're here?" she asked shocked. "To be used as fucking lab rats?!"

"It's all we're good for," he whispered sadly. "At least in here..."

She shook again. This time from anger, not cold (as she was still using Wolverine as her personal heater).

"Hey, it's ok darlin'... I'm right here. I ain't lettin' go. Alright?" she wasn't sure why, but for some reason that made her feel better. "It'll be lights out soon. We should probably try and get some sleep." No sooner did he get the words out of his mouth when they heard the guards coming to do the last check and kill the lights.

"Well, well. Looks like ol' Wolverine hasn't killed ya yet, has he kitty?" Hanson said snarkily.

Wolverine growled warningly at him. "In fact you animals look rather... comfy. To bad tomorrow we'll take her for tests, and there won't be damn thing you can do about it, except watch us take her to poke, and prod, and cut open."

Wolverine growled louder but she grabbed his arm to encourage him to stay beside her. He stayed down next to her, but was still growling as the guards walked away and killed the lights.

* * *

If you have time, reviews are greatly appreciated. :)


	3. The Only Thing I'm Not Scared Of

Ok so you guys keep in mind that right now Wolverines claws are bone not adamantium. They will be later though I promise.

Anyway I do not own Wolverine or X-men or anything like that.

* * *

They could still see each other. There was still a small light, and their heightened senses allowed them to see better. The mattress in his cell was a little bigger than the one where they originally had her.

"You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." he slightly growled his offer. He was still a little worked up from the guards.

"No, I'm not taking your bed."

"Well neither am I!" he snapped. "...Sorry, I just... Please just take it." He almost begged.

She didn't understand why he was upset about it, but she didn't want him to be.

"Ok, It's ok. I will." She whispered.

He just nodded in response. She was reluctant to unwrap his arm from around her, but she eventually did, and made her way over to the bed. There was a small, light blanket, and a bigger, thicker one. "Which one do you want?" She asked holding up the bigger one.

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna stay right here." He said from were he was still sitting against the wall. He didn't look like he was going to put up with being argued with, so she left it be.

She looked at him a little longer, and then started trying to get comfortable on the piece of shit mattress, that passed for a bed in this hell hole. She heard his breathing slow, and the air in the cell seemed to calm.

She just lied there and listened to his breathing until some how, she drifted into a very light, unrest full sleep.

"RRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" was what she woke up to less than two hours later. She jerked awake and her claws shot out from between her knuckles. For a second she didn't remember where she was and jumped into fighting position.

Her head cleared and she looked over at Wolverine who was crouched down. He was breathing hard, and sweating. He looked just as freaked out as she was, and also had claws coming out from between his knuckles.

"Are you ok?" She asked. She cursed her voice for being slightly shaky and retracted her claws.

He was still breathing hard, and when he spoke it sounded like he had just ran a marathon. "Yeah... I... I'm fine..." His voice was also shaky, he still had his claws out, and his eyes were closed.

"S' cold," he whispered.

He was shaking, still shirtless and since he had refused a blanket, the only thing he had covering him was a pair of sweatpants.

She wanted to hold him, and chase whatever demons were haunting him away, but she didn't think he would want that. So she did the only other thing she could think of. She sat back on the bed, lifted the sheet and said, "Come on, big guy. Get over here."

He opened his eyes which were yellow again, and looked at her questioningly, but didn't make move to get up.

He seemed to want her comfortable, so she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please..." she breathed out.

"I don't know if I can... if I can control-" He couldn't get out what he was trying to say.

"Please... I'm scared." She hasn't ever said that to anyone before, but the truth was, she was terrified.

He sat there another second trying to get his breathing under control, then finally got up and made his way toward her. He sat down on the side and started to lay down, leaving her cornered against him and the wall.

He was on his back staring at the ceiling, and she was turned slightly facing him.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"I don't think you wanna hear about it..." he said quietly.

"I want you to tell me. And I wanna listen."

He turned on his side to look at her. His eyes were once again turning brown. He looked as if he was gonna cry, and she felt as if her heart was going to shatter for him. She scooted over so she was flush against him, and layed her arm across him.

He took a deep, shaky breath, closed his eyes and leaned into her. All he had, had for months was violence and loneliness, and her touching him like this, when he was still recovering from his nightmare was almost too much.

He felt his cock jump as she started tracing slow patterns on his arm, and he had to hold back a moan as she ran her hand through his hair.

She knew what she was doing to him. She could smell his arousal, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. And he seemed to need it. She slowly started to move her hands towards his chest and over his nipples. He let a out a long groan and his hands found there way to her hair. She could feel his hardness pressed against her now.

She felt his hands in her hair, and started to look up at his eyes, but found herself drawn instead, to his mouth. His lips were partly open in a gasp and he lifted her chin so she would meet his eyes.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." he said even as his hand moved its way down the curve of her body to cup her ass.

"Me either... But you seem like you kinda need it. And I'm willing to give it to you."

Before she even finished saying it, he rolled them, so he was lying on top of her. He looked at her and leaned in to kiss her. It was hurried and needy, but she didn't mind and returned it just as strongly.

He pulled back after a minute and looked in her eyes, "I don't wanna hurt you darlin'," he said. "And I don't know if I can control myself."

"You don't need too."

"But I do!" he argued almost desperately. "You don't know what I am."

"Then tell me." she whispered.

"...I don't want you to be scared of me." he said weakly.

"Right now you're the only thing I'm not scared of. And no matter what you say, I'm not gonna be."

"You sure?"

"Wouldn't of asked you to tell me if I wasn't."

* * *

So I already have the next chapter written and I really like the way in turned out. It will be up tomorrow night. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Sing Me Sweetly To Sleep

Ok so I love this chapter, but you guys tell me if it sucks or not. haha The song for this chapter is From Roses by Fences. I freakin love this song. Just go on youtube and type it in. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolverine/X-men or anything of that nature.

* * *

He wasn't really sure if she knew what she was asking of him. But she was damn persistent. And it wasn't helping that he was still on top of her, getting harder by the second.

He slowly rolled off of her, but rolled her over with him. She ended up half on top of him. Their eyes locked and he whispered.

"It was just a nightmare. That's all."

"A nightmare? Or a memory?"

They were both whispering. They weren't sure why, it just seemed like the thing to do. As if speaking at a normal volume would disturb the night air, which was normally filled with screams, and crying in this place anyway.

"Both." he said, his voice cracking.

"What was it about?"

He let out a long sigh, "My brother." He hoped she wouldn't ask for more than that. But the look in her eyes told him she would, so he continued.

"We were in the war together. That's what it was about."

"Which war was it?" She asked.

He let out a humorless chuckle at that. "About three of em'." He expected her to look confused or frightened but saw neither in her eyes. Instead she looked... sad. Understanding.

"You heal too, don't you? You can't age either?" He asked her, hoping that she didn't bare the same problem as he did, but also hoping he wasn't the only one.

She gave him a small, sad smile, and just nodded.

He didn't know what to say so he just kept talking about his past. "He was my half brother. His name was Victor. Didn't even know it 'til I was about 12. His father came to my house drunk, and shot who I thought was my father... Turns out he wasn't."

"Victor's father was yours." She observed.

"Yeah... But as I was leaning over who I had thought of as my father until then... My claws decided to make their first appearance. I yelled and charged at Victors father. Stabbed him through the stomach..." he looked away from her eyes and closed his.

"That was when he told me, he was my father. I retracted my claws and he fell to the floor dead." He opened his eyes and she thought she was going to cry. She saw so much emotion in his eyes in that moment. Anger, pain, sadness, confusion. He looked... lost.

"I didn't know what to do, so I ran... Victor chased me down, told me that we were a team. That we had to stick together. And that's what we did. At least for a while... We joined the army, we were the perfect soldiers given the fact that we couldn't die. Couldn't age... It was hell. Watching people die, all around me. Victor was... was like a machine, killing anything and everything. He got us in some deep fuckin' shit."

They both heard an agonizing cry from a few cells down. Then they heard someone begging for it to stop. And then a mental sounding laugh from another... Then silence.

"That happen all the time?" she asked. He just nodded sadly.

"Anyway, he went crazy. He got us executed. Not that it did any good. Then a man named Stryker asked us to help him. Said he had a special team for people like us. So we went with him. But the work he had us do... It wasn't right. I couldn't take it. So I dropped out. Went about trying to live a normal life. Not easy when you have to watch everyone around you age and die, while you stay the same... Then next thing I know, I'm in this hellhole."

"What about your mother? She didn't try to find you?"

"I don't know... She sure as hell didn't try to stop me from leavin'. Got one look at the claws and... that was it." His voice cracked again.

"I wish there was something I could do." she whispered.

"Can you... Can you just not let me go." He pleaded.

Then she kissed him slow, soft, and sweet. He had never had one like it before.

"Never." She said.

And it was the last thing it took to break him. When she pulled back, he tried and failed to hold back a sob. She repositioned them so she was on the bottom and his head was on her chest, his arms wrapped around her. And he cried, for the first time since he was a child. He had never talked about any of it before, and it beat the shit out of him as to why he was sharing with someone he just met. But he was glad she was there.

She ran her hands through his hair as his body rocked with sobs, and she struggled not to cry herself. She remembered that when her little sister would cry, she would sing to her and it would help. And although he was definitely not a child, she started singing softly as she held him.

"Just close your eyes,  
The sun is goin' down,  
You'll be alright,  
Come mornin' light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said,  
I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said,  
Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes,  
The sun is goin' down,  
You'll be alright,  
Come mornin' light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound,  
Sound..."

He had stopped crying, and though his body was still shaking with tremors, he seemed to be asleep. She kissed the top of his head which was still resting on her chest, and kept running her hand through his hair. He finally stopped shaking, and she let herself drift to sleep. No, she definitely was not letting this man go.

* * *

So I'm not a big Taylor Swift fan, BUT the words just seemed to fit this part. Just picture it being sung better than her and quieter sense she's singing him to sleep. Reviews are wonderful!


	5. I'll Look After You

When they woke up, it was because the guards came in yelling, "Rise and shine you pathetic shitheads!" and switched the main lights on.

He didn't move all night, and didn't appear like he planned to now. He raised his head and looked at her.

"Hey, darlin'." he said.

Although he had called her that last night, she smiled at him calling her darlin', "Hey, big guy."

They heard the guards coming and sat up. The guard that passed their cell and slid in their breakfast was not the same one from last night, she noticed.

"They have different ones for feeding us and cleaning our clothes and sheets and stuff." He said, as if he'd read her mind. "Hanson and Parker are the ones they use to move us place to place, they help experiment on us, and act like assholes to us."

"I noticed." she replied, as she moved to grab their food trays and handed one to him.

"Did they mean what they said yesterday?" she asked. "About poking, and proding, and cutting me open... I mean... is that what they do?"

He looked at her sadly, and shook his head, "I don't know what they're gonna do to you, darlin'."

"But, you know what they do to you." She said.

He shook his head again. "But it could be different for you. They could want you for something different, then what they want me for. They do something different to everybody in here."

"But we have the same mutation, so it could be similiar... Please, tell me. I wanna know what to be prepared for. Ya know?"

He got up and started pacing. The thought that they were going to come in here and take her, was starting to severly piss off his inner wolverine, and his eyes started to turn yellow. "I won't let them take you!" he growled.

"You can't stop em' big guy," she said, getting up and reaching for his arm to stop his pacing. "But you can tell me what they could do to me."

He closed his eyes, "If they do to you... what they do to me, I..." he trailed off and didn't finish.

"Hey, it's ok. I heal remember. Just like you." she said.

"But it's the pain, while it's there. I don't like the thought of you being hurt."

"I'll be ok. I'm sure I've been through worse."

"I don't know about that." he responded. "When they take me... they don't just experiment on me. Sometimes they... they use me as an organ donor for some of the others. Cut me open take whatever they need out and wait for the healin' to kick in. Then usually they just toss me back in here. The experiments aren't all that bad compared to that. With those it's usually just a needle or a physical test of ability. Those are better for you and I, cuz most of the drugs and things they use on everybody else, don't work on us. Guess that's why I'm not quite as mental as most people in here."

"You're not mental, love." she said.

"Some people'd argue with ya' on that." he said grinning. He wasn't sure if he was grinning cause she called him 'love' or cause the thought of himself being mental was actually quite amusing to him.

"Maybe." she grinned back. But then it faded, "I'll be ok. Don't worry about me."

"I'm not really sure I can make myself not worry 'bout you." he responded.

"I know... but don't get yourself in trouble for my sake... That'll make me worry about you." she said the last part quieter.

Then they heard Hanson and Parker coming their way, and they both tensed.

"I see you two animals didn't kill each other. Looks like we get to have some fun today, Parker." Hanson said as he and Parker walked to the cell door.

"Lucky us." Parker said with an evil smile.

They had the rods and they opened the door to come in.

He pushed her behind him, and into a corner, and snarled at the guards. She was well protected by his big body, compared to her small one, but it would only work for so long.

They hit him over and over again with the rods, until he fell to his knees howling. She jumped away from them and growled loudly.

"Come on kitty, we just wanna play." Parker laughed.

They hit her until she fell then cuffed her hands and yanked her out of the cell. Leaving behind a very pissed off, very aggressive wolverine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour later a pain filled scream mixed with a wolf like cry filled the air, followed by two more. He howled and let out a long keening sound.

It wasn't until late afternoon when they threw her back in the cell. Having to fight off and hit Wolverine several times over with the rods. When they left he knelt down beside her shaking form. She was curled up next to the wall. He nudged her neck with his nose and curled up against her. He let out a small whine and nuzzled her hair.

"Just give me a minute, I'll be ok." she said, not sounding to convincing.

Her shirt was gone and she was left in a black sports bra. The smell of blood, her blood, was hanging in the air. He looked at her stomach, and saw the still healing wound across her stomach. He let out another keening sound, picked her up and carried her over to the bed. Then once again curled up against her, and buried his face in her hair.

Once her breathing slowed, she turned to face him. His eyes were still yellow, and worried. She knew that the animal in him was in control now. It didn't worry her, especially since the he seemed to care for her, but right now she needed the man.

"Hey, I'm ok," she said, revealing a completely healed stomach. "See?"

His eyes darted to her stomach back to her eyes. He nuzzled into her again and just held onto her tighter.

"Look at me..." she said, and he lifted his gaze to hers. "I need him back." her voice was weak. She was asking, The Wolverine to step back and let the man take over again. She knew that if his inner animal was like hers, that it wasn't going to happen easily. But she needed to talk rationally, and wolverine was just going to say and do whatever the hell he wanted.

"He's here." he growled slightly. "But I need to know you're ok. That you're not goin' anywhere. Because I need you here. Last night you made me feel like I matter. And I wanna protect you. l don't wanna lose you." When the wolverine was in control he always spoke what was on his mind. No matter what he might say.

"I'm ok, I promise. Just a little tired is all." she said.

He leaned down and kissed her with a need that felt so strong, she was surprised he could stop himself. She found herself not wanting him to stop. But he pulled back, burried his face in her hair and took a deep breath.

When he looked her again his eyes were back to brown. "Sorry," he whispered. "Usually I have control. But this time I couldn't stop him."

She smiled softly at his apology. "I don't mind him. Seemed pretty sweet to me." she said. "Though I'm sure he's not always like that."

He smiled a little back and said, "Well it's definitely not always like that. I don't think anyone has ever called me 'sweet' before. But that's probably because I haven't been before." His smile faded a little.

"What'd they do to you?" he asked. He still looked worried.

She shrugged a little bit, and tried to get closer to him. "Exactly what you said they do to you."

His grip on her tightned, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hey... stay with me, big guy." she said, cupping his face. He started to shake from anger. He was angry at the guards, at this place, at himself for letting them take her.

"It's ok. You couldn't of done anything to stop them. Ok? Just... talk to me." she said.

He looked at her then. "About what?" he asked weakly.

She thought for a minute then asked him, "What should I call you? I mean ya' know other than Wolverine. Sometimes it doesn't sound right callin' you that." She didn't know if he would answer, but it was worth a shot.

"My name's Logan." he said.

She grinned at him and he grinned right back. "What about you?" he asked.

"It's Brooke."

He smiled at her, "I haven't told anyone that in forever." he said.

"Me either." she smiled back at him.

She layed her head on his chest and they settled into a comfortable silence for about half an hour before he broke it. "Thank you." he whispered.

"For what?" she whispered lazily.

"Last night. I... I don't... That's never happened before, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize for needing comfort, Logan."

"I've never needed it before. I just take it all in stride. Move on with my life." he said, his voice rising.

She lifted her head to look at him. He looked almost dissapointed at himself for breaking down.

"Sometimes, it's harder to move on then you'd think." she said.

"Yeah..."

He lifted her chin and kissed her. Then they heard the dinner cart coming and their food was slipped in, though they were in no hurry to get up and get it.

"Thanks again, darlin'."

"Anytime, love."

"Hopefully it won't happen again, and I won't have to take you up on that offer. You shouldn't have to worry about me."

"But I do worry about you. Just like you worry about me. You look after me, I look after you. Deal?"

He gave her a small smile and said, "Deal."


	6. I Don't Think I'm Breathing

This chapter is mostly smut, so if you don't like that kinda thing, you might wanna skip it. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own x-men, wolverine, or anything nearly that awesome.

* * *

The guards had killed the lights and everything was calm. As calm as it ever got it this place anyway. They were lying beside each other on the bed, and he turned to look at her.

"I hate that they hurt you." he said weakly.

"They hurt you too. But, we just gotta hang in there." she responded.

All of a sudden he was kissing her. He gently climbed on top of her, never breaking the kiss, and ran his hands up her sides. She tangled her her hands in his hair, and his tongue found it's way into her mouth. His hands moved up to cup her breasts, and her breath caught. He kissed her even deeper, and she gripped his hips that were hovering over hers, and grinded into them making them both moan.

She reached for the hem of his sweatpants, pulled down and exposed his already hardened length. She ran her hands up to his chest, then back down to his cock and started pumping him slowly. He groaned into her mouth and ripped off her sports bra.

"It's been a few months darlin', take it easy on me. I- fuck...wanna last." he said breaking the kiss.

"Don't worry I'm sure that healing factor of yours, gives you a little bit of an advantage." she said winking at him.

He looked at her and slowly pulled down her shorts and underwear, and for a minute, he thought her smell alone was gonna make him come. He kissed down her body until he reached her center and started licking. She arched her back and he gripped her hips to keep her in place. Her hands pulled at his hair and she was letting out little gasps of pleasure as he pushed two fingers inside her and curled them, making her moan.

"Logan," she breathed. "Please."

He pumped his fingers in and out of her and kept sucking her until he felt her walls spasm. She threw her head back, moaning his name. As she came down from her high, Logan made his way back up her body and kissed her softly. She could taste herself on him and it excited her to no avail. "I need you, Logan." she whispered.

And that was all it took. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed himself in, with one fluid motion. He closed his eyes and the sensation and let out a low sexual growl. She gasped underneath him. It took her a minute to adjust to his size, but she was ready before him, and started to squirm. "Just give me a second, baby... I don't think I'm breathing." he said, giving her a breathless smile.

She laughed and kissed his forehead, and he started rocking against her. He started slow but quickly picked up the pace. She met him thrust for thrust as they lost themselves in the moment.

"Oh god! Logan, harder." she said, as he slammed into her.

He grabbed her knees and threw them over his shoulders, thrusting even deeper and harder than before.

Between them, moans and growls filled the air. And if possible the sounds she was making made him even harder.

"Shit darlin', I'm... I'm gonna co..." he couldn't get his words out right. He was having trouble seeing straight right now, so forget forming full sentences.

"I know, love. So am... I. Jesus," she moaned.

"Come with me, baby." he growled. And she did. Her walls tightened around him and she screamed his name. He let out a roar, as he pounded fiercely into her, and spilled inside her.

They were breathing hard and sweating. He layed with his weight on top of her trying to catch his breath. His face was buried in her neck, breathing in her scent. He was heavy on top of her but she didn't mind. She felt... safe, like this. Wanted even.

He lifted his head to look at her. "You alright darlin'?" he asked.

She almost laughed at that. "Depends on your definition of alright." she smiled at him.

He chuckled and gave her a cocky grin. "Well, you certainly seem alright at the moment." he said.

He was still inside her and started to slide off but she grabbed his arm and said, "Wait... Can you just stay there for a minute?"

He looked at her, his eyes were soft and brown. "I can stay here forever." he said, his eyes searching hers.

At that her eyes teared up a little, but she didn't cry. She leaned up to kiss him, and then layed her head back down and closed her eyes. He rested his head right under her chin, with his face once again buried in her hair, and for the first time in a long time, they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

So the next chapter will be way more dramatic. Please review if you have a minute. Thanks!


	7. I'm Just Givin' In

I'm sorry I didn't update this weekend, I was super busy and didn't get a chance to sit down and do anything of my liking. _But_ I am updating now, and that is all that matters.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Wolverine, X-men, etc.

The next morning the lights switched on, and their food was slipped in the cell, along with a change of clothes for both of them.

"We should be ok today." he said, "They don't usually take us two days in a row."

They were sitting on the bed. She turned to look at him. "Well, at least we got a break for a day then, huh?" she gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, maybe. But sometimes Hanson, and Parker make it their job to harass the hell outta us, just for kicks." he said with annoyance.

She sighed long and almost shaky. Her eyes danced around the cell for a minute, and she seemed lost in thought. He saw her body tense. When she spoke, it was fast, almost panicked. "There has to be a way out. We can fight them. We're stronger, we-"

"We don't have weapons." he cut her off. "We don't have a team. We don't have anything to fight them with, darlin'. Trust me, I've tried. There's no way outta this goddamn cell. Those bars are made out of the strongest metal in the world. Adamantium. Ain't nothin' gonna take it down... The only way we're gettin' outta here, is if they let us out. And I can't imagine they'd do that."

"You tellin' me you're giving up?" she asked accusingly.

He shook his head, "I'm not giving up, I'm just... giving in." he said sadly.

She looked at him, and opened her mouth to say something, when Hanson and Parker came down the hall way heading towards their cell. They heard them stop at a few and talk like the disgusting assholes that they were. And then stopped a few cells down from them.

"How about we have a little fun with you today," they heard Parker say, as a cell door opened. "Or maybe with your little friend here?"

"NO, please. Please don't just leave us alone! Please, no!" They heard someone beg.

They couldn't see them. But they sure as hell could hear them, and she was starting to wish she couldn't.

Then there was a yelp followed by a barely audible, "Shut up you fucking bitch! Or I'll make you take us both at the same time."

The woman let out a scared gasped but stopped begging. "How about we just have a little fun with both?" Hanson suggested.

A zipper was undone and Logan sat back against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut, wishing at the moment he didn't have super hearing.

"They aren't going to-" Brooke started.

"Please" They heard one of the women beg one more time. Then a slap and clothes being ripped and more scared gasps.

"Shit," Logan said quietly.

"Fucking bastards!" That one was Brooke, and it sure as hell wasn't said quietly. More like... yelled loudly.

Everything got quiet then, and Logan looked at her like she was insane. Maybe she was.

The cell that Hanson and Parker were in opened and shut again. Then they made their way down to their cell.

"What was that, Kitty?"

She was standing at the front of the door almost touching the bars. "You heard me, asshole! Fucking bastards! How dare you treat anyone like that. Go to hell!" Her voice rising with every word.

They just stood there looking at her. "Not so tough without your big bad weapons are you? Fuck you!" she said.

"Hey, take it easy." Logan said in a soft growl as he came up behind her.

Hanson and Parker laughed, "So the animal can talk!" Hanson said. "How about that?"

He only got a growl in return. So he turned his attention back to Brooke, "What makes you think you got a right to talk to me like that, kitty?"

"The fact that you should be shot down, and slowly bleed to death." she said darkly.

"Well if it's not them, would you rather me take you?" he asked trying to egg her on.

"I'd rather you rot in the deepest circle of hell." she said calmly.

"Darlin' please." Logan tried to get her to stop talking, placed a hand on her shoulder, and she relaxed slightly.

"How sweet, _Wolverine's_ found one he wants to keep around. She must be good." Hanson said.

"Hmmm. I think, that we should fuck her, and make him watch." Parker responded.

Logan's eyes started to gleam yellow. He lunged towards the bars with a roar, effectively grabbing Parker and pulling him into the bars. Hanson shot backwards and stared in shock.

"You touch her... and I'll rip you're goddamn head off." he growled into Parker's ear, pulling him more firmly into the bars for emphasis. "Got it, bub?"

Parker just nodded. But now that Logan had him, he had every intention of snapping Parker's neck anyway. He was going to do just that when he heard Brooke scream a warning to him, but he didn't react quickly enough, and was hit by one of the rods. He stumbled back, confused. He looked back at the bars and growled at the man he saw there.

It was the military looking man she had seen her first day.

Once again everything grew quiet and all attention was focused on their cell.

"Now, now." the man said. "What on earth, is all the fuss about?" he asked looking down at Parker, who was now on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

Logan started to pace and growl, and Brooke just glared at the men.

When know one answered, he threw the rod to Hanson. "Take him out. I think it's about time we had a little talk with our favorite animal."

"No!" Brooke screamed, and placed herself in front of him, but Logan pushed her out of the way just before the rods hit her.

"Ahhh," the man said. "What do we have here? A little possessiveness perhaps?"

"They did the same thing yesterday, sir. When we took her." Parker said, having recovered a bit.

"Really?" the man said, "Well why don't you boys take her for a little fun then?"

"Yes, sir." They both responded.

"Wait, no! Take me! Do whatever you want with me. Leave her alone." Logan yelled as the man walked away. He only faintly heard Brooke's protests from behind him, even though she was practically yelling at him.

"STRYKER!" this time he was louder and his voice boomed, and echoed through the building, this time getting the mans attention.

"My, my, Wolverine. I do believe that this is the first time I've heard you speak. However I think these boys need a little entertainment, and I do doubt you will be able to satisfy their needs." The man, Stryker said.

He let out an angry roar and hit his fist against the concrete wall of the cell. He was once again Wolverine, not Logan. His fist was a mess, and he had broken a few bones. He watched as the healing kicked in and within 10 seconds was as good as new.

He felt her hand on his back. "I'll be alright. It's... It's nothin new." she whispered.

He turned, took her face with both his hands, and kissed her. When he pulled back there were tears in his yellow eyes, but he didn't let them fall.

"I should be the one being strong. They're taking you, not me." he growled softly.

"It's ok. I'm coming back." she said.

"And when you do, I'm gonna hold you, and kiss you, and make love to you. Mark you as mine. Make you forget everything they do to you. Do you understand me?" he said in a rush.

"Promise?" she whispered.

"I promise." and he kissed her again. The cell door opened. He knew he couldn't stop them, but he could sure as hell try. He ran at them, actually managing to get Hanson down, before Parker hit him with the rod, then took out his shotgun and put a bullet in his head.

"Hurry up. That'll probably only keep him out for a few minutes." Parker said hitting Brooke with the rod.

As they grabbed her and started heading down the long hallway, she saw two women. They were crying, looking at her sadly, and mouthed a 'Thank you.'

She just nodded and continued walking to her inescapable torture.

* * *

More dramatic as promised. The next chapter will contain mild rape. I don't go into detail about it, but if it offends you, you might not want to read it. Please review if you have time, it is much appreciated!


	8. Everything's Alright

So I LOVE this chapter. And listening to the song for this chapter makes it _that _much better. Just don't start it till I say. And don't worry I will have when to start it in there. It's Lifehouse - Storm.

I do not own wolverine, x-men or anything else that could make me rich.

* * *

The room was concrete just like the cell. It was empty except for a chair a table and them. Hanson and Parker had cuffed her hands behind her, and tied her down.

"Aren't you brave? Standing up for a couple worthless bitches like that." Parker said grabbing her right breast roughly.

"Braver than you." she spat. "You have to prey on people who are locked up. Who have no power against you."

"You saying you have no power, kitty?" Hanson asked with a sickening smile.

"Untie me, and I'll show you just how much power I have." she growled.

"I don't think so. We're gonna have some fun first." Hanson said.

He cut her shirt and bra off, and she tried not to cringe. Then Parker yanked her pants off, then unzipped his, and pulled himself out. She closed her eyes as he started pounding into her, and tried to imagine she was somewhere else, anywhere else, doing anything but this.

*******Start Song Now*******

They threw her back in the cell just before lights out, after fighting back an aggressive wolverine. They had put a raggedy looking shirt on her and shoved her pants back on.

Logan walked over to her shaking form and kneeled down beside her. She smelled like blood, and like them, and it made a growl escape him. He gently moved the hair out of her face, and looked at her. She had her eyes closed and her face was dirty.

"Look at me, baby." he said softly.

She opened her eyes which were now a beautiful purple and looked in his surprisingly brown ones. But knowing it's what she needed The Wolverine reined himself in, even with her feral side being in control, and let Logan be in charge.

"It... It's cold." she said in a small voice.

"I know, baby. C'mere." He helped her lift up her arms and then gently pulled the raggedy shirt off. He then unbuttoned the long sleeved shirt he wore, and put it on her. He picked her up, carried her over to the mattress and slid in beside her.

He started slowly running his hands through her hair, trying to get their smell off of her. He took care to untangle the knots in her hair as he slowly and thoroughly went through every strand.

He then moved his hands to her face. He ran them over her cheeks, and kissed her forehead, her eyelids.

He made his way down her entire body, licking and kissing, anywhere that smelt like them. He went slowly and the process seemed to take hours, but he wanted her to stay calm, so he took his time, being extremely thorough.

He stopped when he got to her center and hovered at the end of her stomach. He had felt her body's reaction, and smelt it, but didn't want her to panic. He stayed there a moment, then moved back up to her face.

"Open your eyes, darlin'." he whispered.

She just closed her eyes tighter, and turned her head slightly away from him.

Remembering this wasn't Brooke, it was her feral, he let out a soft warning growl, and nudged her neck. She let out a small whine and opened her eyes to look at him.

"I don't wanna hurt you, baby. I don't want you to be scared of me. I don't want to rush you, or... you to panic." he said helplessly.

"You promised." she said with tears in her eyes.

His eyes also teared up and he kissed her with all the passion he had. "And I'm gonna keep that promise."

He moved back down to her center and started licking. She gasped and breathlessly begged for him not to stop. Right before she came, he moved back up to her face and whispered to her. "It's just me, darlin'."

She let out a small sob and clung to him. "Please," she said with her voice cracking. "I don't want to feel them anymore."

"You won't, darlin'. I promise you won't." he said, kissing her again.

He whispered sweet nothings to her as he slowly pushed inside her. She closed her eyes and clung to him tighter.

"Stay with me, baby. Open your eyes, look at me." he waited till she did, then continued whispering softly.

"Trust me." he whispered, pulling out of her. "Just you and me. I'm not gonna hurt you." she let out another sob, a tear finding it's way down her cheek.

He kissed the tear away and slowly pushed back inside her. She started crying, begging him not to stop. He whispered to her the whole time, making sure she knew it was just them.

They both came together, and she fell apart. She cried and held onto him like he was her life source. He held her back, still whispering softly to her, holding back his own tears. "It's ok. I gotcha, darlin'. Nothin's gonna happen, ok? Everything's alright."

He didn't sleep much that night. He held her the whole time. Whispering to her when she started struggle in some sort of nightmare, and held her closer, and she would calm again. He cried while he watched her sleep.

He took a deep breath and kissed her eyelids. "I love you." he whispered, crying.

He held her close and managed to find an hour or two of sleep listening to her breathing, and holding her close. Praying that somehow they would get out of here. And soon.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated. In fact I feed on them. So please feel free to do so.


	9. Even If It Kills Us

I was going to update last night, because I got the biggest number of reviews I've had on a chapter so far. _But_ I kinda crashed on the couch while I was writing it. But it's ready now! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolverine, or X-men and so on...

* * *

The next morning the lights were switched on and their food was slipped under the door, but neither of them moved from where they were. She was still wrapped in his arms, and his grip hadn't loosened any.

"Mornin'." he said quietly, kissing her temple.

"Mornin'." she responded, trying to snuggle closer to him.

They heard Hanson and Parker take someone to experiment on, but neither of them moved then either.

"You should eat somethin', darlin'." he said, about an hour later.

"Not hungry." she said sleepily.

"I know. But you should still eat. You gotta stay strong." he replied.

She layed there another minute, then sat up and threw his shirt, and a pair of pants on. He slipped his pants on and grabbed the food. The food never tasted very good, and they weren't ever sure what is was,

but it kept them alive, so they ate it.

"Why don't they just kill us." she whispered.

"Where's the fun in that." he said bitterly. "Although if they could, I think they would. We don't even know how to kill us."

She stayed quiet for a minute, then leaned into him and kissed him. After she pulled back she looked at him and whispered. "Thank you."

He searched her eyes a second, knowing she was talking about last night. Then he moved one of his hands to her cheek. "You got nothin' to thank me for, darlin'." he said softly. "You take care of me, I take care of you... Remember?"

She gave him a small smile, which surprised him, but he was sure as hell glad to see it. "Yeah, I remember."

After they ate they layed back down. They talked all day about anything, and everything, just passing the time.

"So what about your friend? The one they took. What was she like?" he asked, playing with her hair, absent mindedly.

She smiled sadly, thinking about her. "She was... an amazing person... She helped me through a lot. And I... I should've been a better friend. I think we all realize that in the end... when it's too late to matter."

"Maybe. But... we learn from it. Ya' know?"

She smiled at him and said. "Yeah. But you'd think as long as we've lived, we'd learn to not get ourselves into these kinda situations either."

"Guess we're not as smart as we think, huh?" he said smiling back.

Her smile disappeared as she asked her next question. "Logan?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"Is this Stryker the same one that you worked with before?" she asked.

For a minute he didn't respond, but he finally looked at her and nodded sadly.

Then they heard foot steps and Stryker appeared in front of their cell. They didn't move from the mattress where they were leaning against each other, instead they just glared at him.

"I have a proposition for you both."

"Fuck off." Logan growled.

"Quite the mouth you have, Wolverine. Watch it or I'll see if those healing powers of yours can grow your tongue back."

He growled in response. "What the hell do you want, Stryker?" Brooke asked.

"Your cooperation... For your safety." he said. "I need you two for an experiment that could change the world."

"Well seeing as you locked us all in here, I'm not sure I completely trust you. So keep talkin'." Logan said.

"I need super soldiers, and you two can help me achieve that."

"How?" Logan growled.

"As you know, these bars," he said tapping them with the rod he had brought. "Are adamantium. The strongest known metal. I would like to experiment on the two of you with it, seeing as you two have healing powers, to see if my idea works."

"What's stopping you?! You've been doing what ever the fuck you want anyway!" Logan said, raising his voice, and standing up. He moved to the bars and looked him right in the eye.

"If you two agree to this, and go along peacefully... I swear Hanson and Parker will not lay a hand on you... _or_ her." he said referring to Brooke, who was silently sitting there.

He thought for a minute, still staring Stryker down. "What's the experiment?" he asked.

Stryker smiled, "We would be injecting adamantium into your entire skeleton, making you both practically indestructible. Since anesthesia doesn't work on you, we would have to strap you down, to lessen the struggle.. It will be the worst pain you have ever experienced."

"I doubt that." he growled.

"You would be surprised. But if you do decide to do this, I promise both of your safety. And if you would be willing helping one at a time in missions... However, I cannot promise you will survive the procedure."

Stryker said. "I'll give you two a day to decide. Chose wisely."

"No." Brooke said, joining the conversation.

"What?" Logan and Stryker asked at the same time.

"No." she said, louder. "I'm not gonna put you through pain and possibly death to protect me, from two men who aren't worth the dirt on their shoes." she said, looking at Logan. "I can take it." she said, confidently.

"But I can't." he whispered so only she could hear. Then he turned back to Stryker. "We'll think about it."

And with that Stryker turned, and walked away.

Once they couldn't hear him anymore, Logan started pacing. "Before you say anything, whether it's yes or no, let me say this, ok? And you gotta let me get it all out. Don't stop me to argue with me or give me your opinion. You're just gonna sit there and listen, ok?" he said demanding, but begging at the same time. He stopped pacing and waited for her to respond.

When she nodded, he knelt down on his knees in front of her, bringing them face to face, and continued. "Yesterday, when they took you... I didn't know what to do. I can't stop them, and that kills me, darlin'. If we do this, they won't take you anymore. They won't even touch you."

She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off before she could make a sound. "No. I'm not finished. I know you think you can take it, and maybe you can... But it might destroy you. And I can't take letting them do it. I don't wanna see you like that. Knowing there was nothing I could do to protect you, to help you, and maybe that's selfish, but to fuckin' bad... Please baby... I'm fallin' apart here." His voice cracked with the last sentence.

She looked at him teary eyed, but stayed quiet.

"Even if it kills us, at least we'll be rid of this hell hole." he said. "And who's to say if we don't do it, they won't take us by force... They're givin' us an option here, darlin'. I'd rather take the one where those assholes stay away from you, and we don't get attacked by electric rods." he finished.

He was keeping an incredible rein on himself considering. His eyes weren't even the slightest bit yellow. She however had little specs of purple in hers. She closed them, and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, they were back to their regular dark brown.

"You really wanna do this?" she asked quietly.

"I really do." he said, sitting down next to her on the bed. They were leaning against the wall, and both went quiet.

He looked over at her, when he smelt her tears. He moved to her and kissed them away. "It'll be ok." he said.

"You can't promise that, love." she said weakly.

"No... But I wish I could."

"So do I." she said letting out a laugh. "God, we're a mess."

He smiled back and chuckled. "A hot mess though right?"

They looked at each other a second, then started laughing hysterically. They couldn't seem to stop. He rolled onto his side, clutching his stomach, and she was laughing so hard, her eyes watered.

When they both calmed down, she layed down next to him and rested her head on his chest, putting her hand over his heart.

He took a deep breath, taking her in, and closed his eyes.

The main lights went out. About an hour passed, and he thought she had fallen asleep.

"You awake, darlin?" he whispered.

"Yeah." she whispered, keeping her eyes closed.

She felt his heartbeat quicken, and he smelt nervous. She lifted her head and looked at him.

Their eyes searched each others for a moment before he spoke. "...I... I love you." his voice cracked when he said it, but he didn't care, because he actually managed to say it.

When she didn't respond right away, she felt his heartbeat get even faster.

"I can't remember the last time someone said that to me." she said.

"I can't remember sayin, it to anyone." he whispered.

A single tear fell down her cheek and she kissed him and said, "I love you, Logan."

He smiled into the kiss. When they broke apart, she turned around and he pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her waist. She put her arm on his, and he put his face in her hair. He curled himself around her, and they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

So what do you think? Please review and let me know.


	10. Lost Count

Ok, pretty uneventful chapter. I promise more will happen in the next one. I wasn't going to write this chapter, but there was something I wanted to fit in and I couldn't figure out how to do it without this chapter. So enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wolverine, or X-men. And I never will.

* * *

The next morning, they ate and cleaned up the best they could, with the bucket and wash cloths they were given.

"Hey, Logan?" she said.

"Yeah, baby?"

"What can you do?" she asked.

He looked at her, his eyebrow cocked in question. "I mean do you have any talents? Like, can you cook or... I don't know, juggle?" she teased.

He smiled at her. "Well I sure as hell can't juggle!" he said. "But, I can play guitar. And the piano a little bit."

"Can you sing?" she asked.

His face softened, as he looked at her. "Not nearly as well as you can." he said, winking at her.

"I can draw, too... a little." he said, sheepishly.

"What about you? I know you can sing. What else can you do?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I can dance... And I like to ride."

"Like, horses?"

She grinned at him, "No, like elephants." she said, sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. You're funny." he said, just as sarcastically, but still smiling. But it disappeared soon, cause Stryker walked up to their cell.

"Have you made a decision?" he asked.

"What if I do this. Just me, not her. Will you leave her alone? You can do what ever you want with m-" Logan started, but Brooke cut her off.

"No! What the fuck are you talking about?! If one of us does it, both of us do." she said.

"I've been doing this for months. I know what I'm doing." he said.

"You will both do it... or neither of you will have the protection offered." Stryker, cut in.

"...We'll do it. But you swear Hanson and Parker won't lay a hand on her."

"They will not lay a hand on either of you." Stryker said. "However I will have to have somebody to transport the two of you, one place to another. But as long as you cooperate things should go quite smoothly."

"We will." Logan said.

"Very good." Stryker grinned. "We still have to get a few things ready, so we will start in about 3 or 4 weeks. I will see you then."

The first two weeks passed rather quickly. They talked about their past, what they wanted in the future. They laughed and they cried.

They were both lying awake one night. They had just made love, and she was flush against him. He was lazily running his fingers across her arm.

"Brooke?" Logan whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think they could kill us? ...I mean, I've... It doesn't work." he said, still whispering.

"I know. But there has to be some way right? No one can live forever." she said.

"...How many times... have you tried?" he asked hesitantly.

She sighed, and shrugged sadly. "Five, I think... You?"

He shook his head, and closed his eyes. "Lost count." he said quietly, but stoically.

She kissed his chest, then layed her head back down.

"Logan?" she whispered.

"Yeah, darlin'?"

"...I think I'm pregnant." he barely heard her, she whispered so quietly.

He just kissed the top of her head. He already knew. He could smell it. "I know, baby. I know."

He could feel her tears on his chest, and he held her tighter.

"I'm scared, Logan." she said, weakly. "With my healing factor, my body could reject the baby. There's only a 10% chance I could have a child and... and the time I get pregnant, it's in here... I can't do this, Logan." she cried.

"You can. You gotta hang in there, baby. Just a little bit longer, ok? You can't give up on me now." he said softly, but firmly.

"Hey." he said lifting her chin, so she would look at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." she whispered.

She layed back down on his chest, and silently cried herself to sleep. He held her, like he did every night, and quietly sang to her like she did to him, all those nights ago.

When he was sure she was asleep, he kissed the top of her head one more time and let himself fall into sleep.

* * *

If you have time, I love to read your reviews!


	11. I Just Want It To Be Over

So a little more happening in this chapter. It's also longer than the last. sorry you guys had to wait so long, I've been really busy. But here it is.  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or Wolverine etc...

* * *

On the third week, a guard that they hadn't seen before came to their cell. "I need to take you each for a medical examination, to see if you are physically capable of the procedure we have set up for you. I'll take her first." The new guard said, opening the door.

He had a rod in his hand, and Logan moved to stand in front of Brooke.

The guard stopped. "I have orders to only use this if you try to fight me. If she comes along peacefully I won't have to use it." he said, looking like he was going to pee his pants.

"You won't have to use it." Brooke said, gently moving Logan aside. "Right?" she asked looking at Logan.

"Right." he quietly confirmed.

"Right this way then, miss." the guard said.

She eyed him suspiciously, but went along.

She returned an hour later, unharmed and safe.

"Your turn." he said, nervously looking at Logan.

"Relax, bub. I'm not gonna try anything." Logan said, smirking slightly as they walked down the hall.

"Forgive me, if I don't believe you." the guard said.

Logan looked at him. "Let's get somethin' straight. That woman in there... I love her. And I'm not gonna do anything that could put her in danger... Got it?"

The guard just nodded, but looked a little less nervous, as they headed down the long hall.

"Sir?" one of the doctors poked their head in Stryker's office.

"Yes?" he said.

"I have the test results back from the female." The doctor said.

"And the results?" Stryker asked.

"Well, she is in great health. If this procedure works, I see no reason why it wouldn't work on her."

"Wonderful!" he said.

"There's just, one thing." the doctor said, looking worried. "She is with child."

"She's what?!" Stryker exlaimed.

"Pregnant, and I am worried it would effect the procedure."

Stryker stayed silent for a moment, in thought. "Get rid of it." he said.

The doctor looked at him. "Sir?"

"Just do it. I don't care who does it, or how they do it. Just get rid of it. I can't have something like this ruin my plans." Stryker said.

"Yes, sir. I'll get someone to take care of it."

"Hey kitty." Hanson sneered from the bars of the cell.

Logan wasn't back yet, and she was really starting to wish he was.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

Hanson and Parker hadn't bothered them in weeks, and she was worried why Hanson was now.

"I have orders, kitty." he said, opening the cell. He had a rod in one hand, and a long knife in the other. "I heard we have an unwanted guest in this cell."

"No, wait!" she said frantically, and backing up. "Don't do this."

"Why wouldn't I?" Hanson asked.

"Please." she begged, and her voice cracked.

"You gonna cry, little bitch? I thought you were a little stronger than _that_." Hanson taunted.

She went into fight mode. She kicked the knife from his hand, and it fell to the ground. She tried to knock the rod out of his other hand, but he swooped to the ground and hit her legs with the rod twice.

She fell, and knocked her head on the hard floor, and for a second she saw stars. Before she could regain her senses, Hanson crouched over her and stabbed the knife through the stomach, and twisted.

She gasped in pain, and her eyes welled up. She was determined not to cry in front of him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

He pulled the knife out and grinned. "Guess that'll take care of _that_ problem." he said, leaving the cell.

Once he was gone, she slowly pulled her shirt up, and looked at the closing wound. She hissed in pain, and pulled the shirt completely off. She was shaking, trying to hold it together. Once it was completely healed, she washed the blood off of her and put Logan's other shirt on.

About fifteen minutes later, Logan and the other guard got back.

She was sitting on the mattress with her knees pulled to her chest. Logan walked into the cell, and stopped short, sniffing the air.

"What happened." he asked, frantically.

She closed her purple eyes for a second. "Hanson. He killed it." she said it so quietly he barely heard her.

He just looked at her trying to process what he had just heard.

"Oh my god." the guard said, in shock.

Logan snapped, and pushed him against the wall, knocking the rod he was holding out of his hand.

"You knew this was gonna happen." Logan growled in his face, his claws coming out slowly, becoming dangerously close to the mans throat.

"No! I swear I didn't!" he said frantically.

"Logan, let him go. It's not his fault. He hasn't done anything to hurt us. It was Hanson, not him." Brooke said weakly.

Logan's grip tightened momentarily, then he slowly let go of the man. Logan snatched the rod up off the ground. He examined it for a minute, then threw it back to the guard.

"Get out, before I throw you out." Logan growled.

The guard all but ran out of the cell. But before he walked away he turned and look at them. "I'm sorry... For everything." he said, then turned to walk away.

She let out a shaky breath, and tried again to stop her shaking. He walked to the bed, and sat in front of her on the mattress. Her eyes were on her hands, which were shaking violently. He reached out and grabbed both of her small hands, with one of his large ones, and the shaking slowed a bit. His other hand pushed her chin up so she would meet his eyes. His eyes were slightly yellow, and hers were purple.

"I couldn't stop him." her voice was quiet, and cracked. "I tried. But I couldn't. I knocked the knife out of his hand, but I wasn't quick enough, I-" it was all said in a rush, and he cut her off.

"No." he growled softly. "There was nothin' you could do. Do you understand me? This isn't your fault." he said, with his voice cracking and a tear finding it's way down his face.

She closed her eyes and he rested his forehead on hers.

"Brooke." he said, gently but firmly. That caught her attention. He almost never called her that.

Her eyes opened and she looked at him.

"Do you understand me?" he asked softer.

She nodded and a few tears fell. He once again kissed them away, and gathered her up in his arms.

"We're gonna get out of here, I promise." he said, rolling on top of her, and looking in her eyes. "We're gonna do this goddamn experiment, and then we're gonna get out... We'll be stronger. We can do it."

"I just want it to be over. I'm tired. I'm so fucking tired" she whispered, with her voice cracking.

"I know, baby. Me too."

It took them both a while to fall asleep that night. They both cried quietly, mourning the loss a child they never knew, and held each other. Both of them eventually drifted into sleep, dreaming of their escape.

* * *

Ok I know, I keep letting bad things happen to them. But I can't let them get out that quickly. They'll get out soon I promise.


	12. I Like The Dark

Getting closer to the end! Remember it will be a series. I hope you guys like it!

I don't own Wolverine/X-men

* * *

Less than half an hour after the lights came on the next morning, Stryker came to their cell.

"Well," Stryker said excited. "Who wants to be first?"

"I should gut you, for what you did." Logan growled.

"I don't know what you'r-"

"You know what you did!" Logan yelled, slamming his hand against the bars.

"...I had too. The procedure would-" Stryker started, but was again cut off by Logan.

"Would have what, Stryker? Would of killed it? Like you did anyway?" Logan yelled again, and started pacing.

"You said Hanson and Parker wouldn't touch her! You said she would be safe. You lied to us... Why should we do anything for you." Logan said, frustrated.

"We had to terminate the fetus." Stryker said. "I had no idea that Hanson was the one to do it."

"The fetus? You mean my child?!" Logan yelled. Then his voice lowered and he stopped right in front of Stryker. "You motherfucker." he growled.

"I'll go first." Brooke interrupted, from the back of cell.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'll go first." Logan said, looking at her.

"Logan, let me do this." she whispered so only he could hear.

He walked to stand in front of her, and put his hand on her face.

"Please, baby. I'm gonna have to do it anyway, whether you go first or not." she said.

He closed his eyes and kissed her. When he pulled back he still had his eyes closed.

"I love you." he whispered.

She kissed his forehead. "I love you too."

"You're an angel, you know that?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"I'm not."

"You are. You're my angel." he said, kissing her one more time.

"Then I'm a dark one." she responded.

"I like the dark... It's comforting. At least when you're in it."

He turned back around and looked at Stryker. "I want to go with her." Logan said.

"I don't really think that's a good idea." Stryker said.

"Logan no... I don't want you seeing me like that." Brooke said. "I'll be back. Ok?"

He let out a big sigh, but said "Ok."

"Let's go then." Stryker said.

She moved past Logan, as Stryker opened the cell.

When they were gone, Logan leaned against the wall and slid down to floor. "Please, don't let her die. Please." he whispered, not knowing who or what he was praying to, but doing it with all his heart.

Brooke was looking around the room. It was huge, and there were several people all appearing busy. There were control panels everywhere, and an upper level where more military people, and doctors were. There was also a tank with several drills surrounding the outside of it.

"You will need dog tags." Stryker said. "What would you like them to say?"

"...Dark Angel" she said.

They made her tags, handed them to her, and she slipped them over her neck. They stripped her down, and told her to climb up on the table above the tank.

"We have to restrain you. The pain will be to much for you to not struggle. And like I said before, it might kill you." Stryker said.

"And the chance that I don't survive this?" she asked.

"Your chance of survival is are relatively high." he said. "But we'll see." and with that he walked to the upper level.

A breathing device was put in her mouth, she was strapped down, and lowered into the tank.

She saw the drills coming towards her and closed her eyes waiting for the pain. When it came, she struggled against her restraints, screaming. She was under water so no noise could be heard, except the splashing of water.

She heard them say something about her heart rate being to high, but she couldn't focus. The pain was to much. She kept struggling, but she was growing weaker, and passed out.

She was only out for a moment. She regained consciousness while she was being raised out of the water.

"Dark Angel." Stryker said, undoing the restraints on her lower half. "How do you feel?"

"Heavy." she said moving her legs.

"Release your claws, Dark Angel." Stryker said.

She did as she was told. A sharp 'snikt' sound could be heard throughout the room.

Her eyes grew huge when she saw them. 8 inches of sharp adamatium.

"Holy shit." she whispered.

"A super soldier." he said, releasing her arms.

She retracted her claws, and grabbed her clothes.

"Can I go back to my cell now?" she asked, slipping her clothes back on.

"Of course. We will talk about missions later. I will have Wilson take you back." he said. "Wilson. Take this young lady back to The Wolverine.

Wilson stepped forward. It was the guard who took her yesterday for the experiment.

"Follow me, miss." Wilson said.

They made it back to the cell and he opened it to let her in. He looked at Logan. "I have been told to tell you, you will be collected in an hour for your experiment." he said, closing the cell and walking away.

Logan ran up to Brooke. "Are you ok?" he asked, looking her over thoroughly.

"I'm fine. I'm ok." she said, putting her hand on his face.

He stopped and looked in her eyes. "What did they do to you?" he asked.

She brought her other hand between them and extended her new claws.

"Holy shit." he said.

"My words exactly." she responded.

"...We can get out. We can do it. This stuff is now your entire skeleton." he said, getting excited.

"I know." she said, laughing.

He let out a laugh, and kissed her, picking her up and twirling her. When he broke the kiss and set her on the ground, he grinned at her.

"Put on a couple pounds too." he laughed.

"Just a few." she said, smiling. "But you wait. I think you're heavy now, I can't imagine what it'll be like after." she teased.

He looked down at her chest and saw her dog tags. He picked them up and examined them. "Dark Angel." he said, with a small smile.

"Seemed like the right thing, I guess." she said.

"It was." he said. "I love you."

"You keep saying that." she said, grinning.

"And I mean it every time."

"I love you, too."

"I know." he said, kissing her again.

"And now we wait." she said.

"Now we wait." he agreed. "In a few hours, we make our escape."

* * *

Please review. Let me know how I'm doing. Otherwise I have no idea.


	13. Promise Me You'll Run

Before you read this chapter I want you to know **I will NOT kill Logan or Brooke! **so don't panic. This is not the last chapter and remember there will be a sequel.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fox, or X-men, or Wolverine.

* * *

They came to get him an hour later.

"If I don't make it out alive... run."

"Logan, you will. You're not gonna d-"

He grabbed her chin and looked right in her eyes, "Brooke." he said firmly. "Promise me, you'll run. That you'll get outta here."

Her eyes teared up. "I promise."

"That's my girl." He kissed her sweetly. "I love you, angel."

"I love you too, big guy."

As he walked away, she got a bad feeling about the whole thing. She had paced for about 15 minutes when she heard someone coming. She froze in place, eyes on the door.

It was Hanson. She growled loudly as he opened the cell, but stood her ground, ready to fight.

Hanson sneered at her and made a point of waving off the rod he held. He started moving towards her. "Wanna play, kitty?"

She smiled like she knew a secret he wasn't aware of. "Do you, asshole?"

In less than a second she swooped down and kicked his legs out from under him, making him drop the rod and loose his breath. She moved to him and kicked the rod away. "Get up." she demanded.

Hanson looked to be in shock as he slowly got up.

She grinned at him. "You wanna play? Let's play."

"Someone is going to hear. Let me out." Hanson said, shaking. His weapon was gone, and he new what she was. Knew he had no chance in defending himself.

She laughed at that. "Let you _out_. You must be fucking mental." Her voice rose as she talked, and her eyes flashed purple. Her animal was getting worked up.

Hanson moved slowly away from her, keeping his hands up in surrender. "I don't think I'm the mental one here."

She released her claws with 'snikt' "What?" she snapped.

He hit the wall behind him, now cornered. "Crazy, bitch!"

"You have no idea." She said, walking towards him. "Will you fight?... Or will you die like the coward you are?"

"Please, don't" he pleaded.

"Don't _what_?" she asked threateningly, putting her claws up to his neck, tracing his jaw line. "Don't humiliate you, like you've done to so many women here? Don't _torture_ you, like you torture everybody in here? Don't cut off your fucking head, for killing my child?!" She was screaming by the last sentence.

"Just don't." he whispered, shaking.

She looked at him for a moment. "Let's take a vote, shall we?" She grabbed him by the collar and drug him out into the hall.

Once again she had caused a scene, and everyone was at the front of their cells watching.

"Who here thinks this man should die?"

Every single person yelled, and whooped.

She looked over to him, with a blank expression. "Doesn't look like you have many fans, Hanson."

"WHORE!" He screamed, trying to release himself from her grip.

He managed to elbow her stomach and wrench his arm loose. She turned, hit him hard on the jaw, and stomped on his foot. Then she spun herself around gaining momentum, and roundhouse kicked him square in the chest. He flew backwards, hitting the bars of one of the cells.

The two men in that cell each grabbed one of his arms, and held tight, keeping him right where he was.

She walked up to him slowly. "Guess you're not as big and bad as you thought." She brought her fist to his chest and looked at him.

His eyes widened, as he realized what she was going to do.

She let the idea set into him, then released her claws, and twisted slowly. Her eyes were hard and dark purple.

She retracted her claws, the men holding him let go, and he fell to the floor.

She looked at him as he gasped for breath, feeling no remorse for what she'd done.

Her head shot up, as she heard footsteps thundering her way. It was Parker. He stopped dead in his tracks, when he saw Hanson lying on the ground, taking his last breath.

She let out her claws and grinned at him. She spread her arms and ran down length of the hall, breaking the locks on all the cells. When she got to the end she stopped and turned to face Parker, and grinned. "Have fun." She said, leaving him to the mercy of the people he'd spent God knows how long torturing.

As she turned and ran to the lab to find Logan, she heard Parker scream. They had to get out of here, and fast.

* * *

When she got to the lab, he had just been lowered into the tank. She stayed low and quiet, careful not to give herself away.

When the drills started, she closed her eyes and looked away.

She heard the heart monitor go haywire and looked to the upper floor.

All of them, including Stryker, looked worried.

"Heart rate 190.. 195." one of the doctors said frantically.

"Can he survive this?" one of the military men asked.

Stryker's eyes stayed on Logan even as he answered. "I don't know."

Logan was thrashing wildly in the tank, against his restraints.

"Heart rate well beyond maximum" the doctor said. "We should stop before it kills him, sir."

"No!" Stryker yelled. "He can make it."

"His heart rate is over 300, sir. He can't do this!"

His struggling slowly came to a stop, and he flat lined. The bonding had completed. Everyone was silent.

"Well... I guess he can die." someone said, sounding satisfied.

Brooke who had been holding her breath, let out a sob, drawing attention to her.

Several heads snapped her direction. Stryker spotted her first. Their eyes locked for a moment. His showing panic and confusion. Hers nothing but grief, and death.

"After her!" he yelled. Eight people started to run after her.

She took one last look at Logan. She felt her heart shatter and had to tear her eyes away and run. She couldn't die in here. She'd promised him she would get out.

She ran out of the lab, and made her way to the hall. There had to be an exit past that.

She tore her way down the hall, jumping over Hanson's body and what she assumed was what was left of Parker.

When she was at the end of the hall, she had to hit the breaks hard. Four of the people chasing her, apparently knew a different way and had ended up in front of her.

She didn't waste any time. Her claws shot out and she stabbed one of them right in the neck. She wheeled around and slit the throat of another. Someone grabbed her hair from behind, and she yelped. She brought her foot up behind her, landing a kick right between the mans legs, sending him straight to the ground. At the same time she head butted the man coming up in front of her. She turned and stuck her claws through the mans chest, then back around doing the same to the other one.

She stopped, and looked around. She heard the others coming down the hall, and took off again.

She found the exit and ran even faster. No more than 5 seconds before she got to the door, a man appeared in front of it.

She skidded to a stop. It was Wilson, the guard that had taken her and Logan for their examination. The guard who had apologized for everything they'd been through.

She was frozen in place looking at him. She still had her claws out, and she was shaking from adrenalin, anger, sadness, and fear.

Wilson saw her trembling. They stared at each other a moment. "Where is he?"

She took a deep shaky breath, and a tear rolled it's way down her cheek. "They killed him." her voice was small, and broken.

He looked at her sadly, and moved away from the exit. "Go. Get out, and run. Far and fast. I'll throw em' off track."

She looked at him incredulously. "Why?" she whispered.

"I didn't sign up for this. I'm not here to kill. I can't get out of this, but you can. Run!"

"Thank you."

She didn't waste any more time. She ran out the door and didn't stop running until she couldn't see the building anymore.

She didn't know where she was, but it was thick with woods and mountains. She heard water somewhere in the distance. She stopped and dropped to her knees. She couldn't get her breathing under control. Her eyes blurred and she started sobbing uncontrollably.

Her body collapsed on itself, and she curled up on the floor of the woods. She heard thunder and felt the rain as it started, but she didn't care. Her body couldn't take anymore, and she passed out, tears still falling from her eyes.

* * *

Don't freak on me! I'm not finished. I have to make it more dramatic. There will be a sequel also. At the end of this series (actually a lot sooner than that) it will be happy! I don't do sad ever afters! I promise.


	14. I Think He Heard You

AHHHH! This is the end! Until the sequel of course, which I will have up much sooner than I did this chapter. (Sorry it took so long.) Anyway, remember I promise they'll be back together. Just not in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I. Do not. Own. X-men.

* * *

Stryker stood watching them run after Brooke, then turned his eyes back to Logan. "I don't believe it."

He looked at him a moment longer. The heart monitor beeped briefly. Stryker and the doctor both jumped at the sound. His heart rate slowly climbed back up. "He's alive." Stryker said, in disbelief. "Yes!"

"What now?"

Stryker looked thoughtful for a second. "We'll use their DNA. Use both of them as soldiers... Keep him away from her. Erase his memory."

Logan's eyes shot open. His claws came out, he pulled against his restraints, pushing up hard with his body, and slammed back down.

"I think he heard you." Someone said.

The straps broke, and he emerged from the tank with a roar.

"Get him!" Stryker yelled. "Shoot!"

He was shot in the head and several other places, but it just pissed him off more. He lept from the tank, slicing through anyone in his way, making his way towards the cells. He was on the war path.

Stryker stood there fuming. "Zero!"

"Sir."

He handed him an adamantium bullet. "Find him. Shoot him with this."

"It won't kill him. Nothing will." the doctor interrupted.

"But his memory won't grow back." he turned to Zero. "Go, now!"

Zero took off the direction Logan went.

When Logan made it to the cells he saw Hanson and Parker lying there dead. He jumped over them and looked into the cell. "Brooke?... Brooke?!"

He heard someone coming up the hall and started running again. He made it to the end of the cell, when somebody shot him in the back. The pain took him to his knees. It took him all but a second to recover. He smelt fresh air, heard thunder far in the distance and forced himself up. He could smell Brooke had gone in this direction.

He started running to the door which was still open.

Zero ran after him and grabbed his radio. "Subject Wolverine is headed to the west exit, I need back up. Now!"

"This is Stafford, I copy. I'm outside the west entrance now."

"Keep him busy till I get there."

When Logan made it outside he was immediately shot in the leg.

"Freeze, Wolverine!"

Logan looked at him and smirked. "Like that's gonna happen."

He took off to the left. Stafford trailed after him, but wasn't nearly as fast. He grabbed his radio and yelled into it. "Zero, where the hell are you?!"

They were already out of sight from the building.

"Right behind you. Don't loose him!"

Logan stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards Stafford. His claws shot out and he charged at him with a growl.

Stafford shot at him in panic, but it barely slowed him down at all. Logan's claws went right through him. He pulled his claws out and watched Stafford fall to the ground.

Logan paused and listened. He heard Zero right on his tail. He jumped over a large oak tree that had fallen, and hid behind it waiting.

When Zero came up he stopped, looking at Stafford's body. "Shit." He said looking around.

"Lookin' for somethin'?"

Zero wheeled around and saw Logan.

He walked up to Zero slowly, claws still out. "You come back without a fight, and things will go smoothly. Nobody has to get hurt." Zero said, hoping to save some trouble.

Logan let out a dry laugh. "You're fuckin' mental if you think I'm goin' back in there."

Zero raised his gun. "You shoot me, motherfucker and I swear I'll kill you." Logan said calmly.

"Funny... That's almost the same thing your girlfriend said right before we killed her."

There was a low rumble of thunder and the rain started falling.

"Fuckin' piece of shit! Fuck you, you're lying!" Logan shouted, pointing his claws threateningly at Zero.

"After she killed Hanson and Parker, we snatched her up. Put in adamantium bullet through her skull. She was out of control, we had to."

Logan's eyes blurred. He let out a heart wrenching scream, and charged at Zero. At the same time Logan's claws penetrated Zero's chest, Zero shot him right in the middle of his forehead.

Zero's mouth gaped open trying to get air in his lungs, and Logan fell backwards, unconscious.

* * *

Stryker was still standing in the lab. He had began to worry. "Zero?" he tried radioing him. "Zero, did you get him? Do you copy?"

He waited and got no response. "Zero?... Stafford?... Damn!" he slammed his fist on the table.

He heard a small movement behind him. He slowly raised his head and turned around. Behind him were at least 30 very angry, very free mutants.

He backed up slowly with his hands in the air. "Listen now... We can work this out. I can do something for you, you can do something for me."

One of the mutants pushed over a large tank of chemicals, almost landing on Stryker. He jumped back, panicked.

He looked as if he were in shock. Then all at once they yelled and attacked him. After they had killed him, one of them took a match and dropped it in the chemicals, and they all ran, wanting to get free of this place once and for all.

* * *

Logan slowly regained consciousness. It was still raining hard, and didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

He shook his head, trying to clear it. He looked over and saw Zero on the ground dead. His brows came together in confusion, and he noticed he was naked. He lifted his dog tags from his chest. "Wolverine?" he said, then flipped it over. "Logan."

He studied them for a moment, then got up. He smelt smoke in the distance, and looked up. Despite the rain there was a big cloud of smoke hovering in the air.

Logan looked around several moments, then started walking. He didn't know who he was, or where he was going, but he knew he wanted to get out of here.

He looked at Zero's body giving it one more confused look, and walked into the woods, his heart aching for reasons he was unsure of.

No, he didn't know who he was, but he was going to find out.


End file.
